1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assemblies for storing liquids, such as water, in a plurality of segregated compartments, and for discharging the liquid from the compartments as needed for activation of masses of liquid activated material. More specifically, the assembly is adapted to store water for delivery to exothermic masses, such as magnesium-iron powder, for the generation of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-activated warming devices are known in the art, the devices providing an exothermic reaction over a period of time for purposes such as warming the body of a user. In one known embodiment, water is added to magnesium-iron powder to initiate a rapid exothermic reaction which produces heat, along with magnesium hydroxide and gaseous hydrogen.
Typically, the exothermic material used is disposed in segmented chambers in stacked arrangement, each having therein a material which reacts exothermically with water. The segmentation facilitates controlled, useful heat production over an extended period of time.
However, the water supply is usually concentrated in one area. Various delivery systems have been developed to distribute the water in proper quantities to each of the stacked segmented chambers holding the exothermic material.
There is a need for a water storage and delivery system which is relatively simple in construction and easily transportable and operable to activate a stack of exothermic chambers, either serially or simultaneously, by delivering the correct amount of water to each chamber.